Best Friend's Little Brother
by puturwristintoit
Summary: This is a MattMiranda story, but of course Lizzie and Gordo are in it and together. Matt finds out Miranda likes him and comes up with a way to let her know he feels the same, but will anything go according to plan? Completed 6.05.04!
1. one

Best Friend's Little Brother

Chapter One

I just want to dedicate this story to my friend joduismyhero for getting me to write fan fiction and for getting my brain thinking of how cool it would be for Matt to play guitar and how romantic it would be if he sang a song for Miranda. 

Also, I don't mean to sound whiney or whatever, but I don't think anyone is reading my other story anymore, so if you are please, please let me know with a review for the next chapter when I post it . The last three have got like a single review each and I really don't care, I just want to know if people are reading is all, thanks. Oh, and for that story, You, Me and the Smores, I am needing ideas if you could send them that way for that story or in your review for this one, either way. Thanks!

)*( - )*( - )*( - )*(

Matt sat in his room playing through the set list for the next night's show, making sure all the songs flowed good, on his acoustic. He looked up to find Miranda standing in his doorway, staring at his hands while they played and he sang. He almost stopped where he was to ask if she needed anything, but was almost finished with the last song so decided to just play it through to the end.

"Wow, Lizzie said you had gotten really good, but I've never heard you before." Miranda said once he was finished and had put the guitar beside him on the bed. "You're playing tomorrow night somewhere aren't you, with your band?"

"Yeah." He wanted to say more but he was all of the sudden shy. Something that happened to him whenever Miranda was around and paying attention to him. 

"I'm pretty sure Lizzie was wanting to go, so I'll have to make sure we're there. Do you sing and everything too?"

"Yeah, sing and play guitar." It was a start. He'd gotten out more than a simple yeah.

"Cool, well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Okay, cool!" Matt bit his lip, hoping that hadn't sounded too eager or desperate to her. He waved back at her as she turned and went on to Lizzie's room. "Way to be cool, McGuire." He mumbled to himself, getting up to call Lanny and the other guys in the band and make sure everyone was good for a final practice later that night. He noticed that his phone wasn't on the charger and then remembered he'd left it downstairs earlier and decided to ask Lizzie's for hers rather than walk all the way downstairs.

He was about to knock on her door when he caught Miranda's voice and froze when he realized what she was saying. "Lizzie, he looked so cute just sitting there and his voice is so. . .I don't even know, it's just amazing. Why does he have to be your younger brother? There are plenty of guys in our grade, that are our age, for me to get a crush on, but no. . .I fall in love with your little brother!"

"Miranda, I wouldn't call it love. . .not yet anyway." Lizzie teased her friend. "Although, you do seem quite stuck on him. You haven't stopped talking about him since he hung out with us three weeks ago at the pool."

"And there's another thing about him, he's so cute in a swim suit. I mean, who else can make scrawny look so sexy?" 

"Well, for one- Gordo does a pretty good job in my opinion and two- gross, this is still my little brother your talking about and he is many things, but sexy is not one of them." Lizzie pretended to gag on Miranda's words about Matt.

"Yeah, well if you get to talk about Gordo like that then I get to talk about Matt, laying in the sun without a shirt on. Ahh!" Miranda screamed as a pillow hit her in the face.

"Please, never fantasize out loud when I'm around. Especially when it's my little brother you are undressing and doing all sorts of things I don't even want to contemplate with in your mind."

"Lizzie, I was not undressing him in my mind. I save that for when I'm alone." She joked with her friend, both laughing now. "Is it cool if I go grab something to drink?"

"Has it ever been a problem before?" 

"You make a point." Matt tried to move from where he was frozen with his hand raised about to knock, but was unable to do anything but stare straight ahead as the door opened and he watched Miranda walk backwards from the room and collide into him. They ended up on the floor in a tangled heap, neither moving for a few seconds while they registered everything that had just happened.

"Matt? What were doing outside my door?!" Lizzie yelled from her bed.

"I. . .I was just. . .um. . .just going to ask if I could. . .use your band and call my phone." Before Lizzie or Matt could say anything else Miranda stopped their line of questioning with one of her own.

"How long were you standing there listening?" She was turning red, mostly embarrassed at what he might have heard but also a little pissed that he would have been eavesdropping.

"Nothing! I swear, I didn't hear anything!" Matt defended himself, realizing too late that she hadn't asked if he'd heard anything, but how long he'd been standing there.

"Oh. My. God. You heard everything I said didn't you?!" Miranda pushed herself up using Matt's shoulders, and not being gentle about it at all. "How could you just stand there and listen to us?! What are you twelve? Aghh!"

"Miranda, no wait!" Matt called to her retreating back as she stormed back into Lizzie's room. "It's not like that, I prom. . .Ouch!" His pleas were cut short by the door slamming shut and hitting him in the face as he tried to follow her into the room. "Will you listen to me?"

"Why don't you just talk through the door. You seem able to listen just fine through it!" She said angrily from the other side.

"Okay, fine! I didn't mean to listen, I really didn't. I just was surprised when you were talking about me and I couldn't help it. I really was going to ask Lizzie for her phone, but accidentally heard you and froze. I didn't mean to listen, I'm sorry." Matt waited for a few minutes but got no reply. He could hear very quiet mumbling between Lizzie and Miranda, but took a few steps back just to be sure he wouldn't pick any of it up, no matter how much he wanted to. He was about to just give up and go find his phone and make his calls, when the door started to open slowly.

"I believe you, but if you ever do that again I will kill you." 

"Thanks." He said relieved. "For the believing me part I mean. I'm not sure about the killing thing, but I guess it gives me all the more reason to make sure I don't listen when I'm not supposed to." They stood and stared at the floor, looking up every few seconds at each other, but quickly looking away when they made eye contact.

"So. . ." Miranda was completely lost as to where to go next. He obviously knew how she felt for him now, she just didn't know if he felt the same. "I guess my secrets out then."

"Yeah, I guess it is. . ." Matt replied nervously. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You said that already."

"Right." Matt was playing with his hands now, staring at his squirming feet for anything to say. "So, um. . .you guys are still coming tomorrow night right?" He looked up hopefully into her eyes, not looking away this time when they connected.

Miranda tried to hide her disappointment that he was trying to change the subject and just smiled. "Of course! I mean. . .everyone at school's been going on and on about you guys and we really should have heard you before now."

"Awesome! So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Matt wanted to say more, but this seemed so much easier and he took the out he was giving himself eagerly. He started backing towards the stairs, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, definitely." 

He smiled at her and turned before he ended up trying to walk backwards down the stairs. He all but flew down them to find his phone. There were a few changes they were going to have to make to the song line up, and they definitely had to practice tonight because now he knew he just had to do a specific song to end the show with. It was easier to sing a song about how he felt than to tell her and he decided that was his only option.


	2. two

Best Friend's Little Brother

Chapter Two

"Okay guys, there's just one more song we need to do tomorrow. It's a new one for the rest of you, but it's real easy to learn so it shouldn't be a problem." Matt said, wiping sweat off of his face with the top of his t shirt. 

"Another song? Come on Matt, we've already got fifteen down and I'm hot and tired and I could really go for something to drink." Tony whined from behind the drums.

"Then grab something to drink from your house. It's only like a ten yard walk man. Besides, Matt needs us to help him out here. Look at the song he wants us to learn. I think he's trying to make a move on a girl, and I for one am all for that. It would help him not be so gay if he had a girlfriend." Jon, the other guitarist, jokingly said with a big smile.

"Wait, I thought Matt was gay. When did he decided he liked the ladies?" Jason asked, picking up his bass guitar from where he'd laid it down before their short break. 

"You guys, do me a favor and just shut the hell up." Matt playfully flipped his friends off before putting his guitar back over his head and turning on his amp again. "It's only one more song, and it's for a good cause, my love life. Which as you have all been gracious enough to point out, could use some serious help."

"I'll help you out, but only if you promise to never use the term love life again. That brought nothing but weird images to mind and I'd rather those thoughts weren't bouncing around my brain." Tony said as he settled back into his seat and picked up his drumsticks.

"Tony, I don't know if that was supposed to make sense, but I understood the important part and thanks." Matt handed the scribbled out chords and note changes he had written down to Jason and Jon and then counted them off and began. 'This should work out great' Matt thought to himself as he sang the song. 'I just hope it's still her favorite song and that Lizzie's not pulling some joke on me.' 

When they finished Jon looked stunned and was staring at Matt. "What's up with you?" Jason asked him from across the room, throwing him a weird look.

"Oh, nothing. I was just pretending to be the girl Matt's singing to and I found myself wanting to get naked with him and it just scared me for a bit. Do you think you could sing me a love song Matt?" 

Tony threw one of his drumsticks and smacked Jon in the back of the head with it. "You are one sick man, dude. Even joking that was just sick, although Matt's voice does the same thing to me whatever he's singing."

"Okay, I'm going now. You guys are not right in the head." Jason put his Bass into it's case and latched it shut as he spoke. "So what time are we meeting here to load everything up tomorrow?"

"Four. We have to be set up and ready to play at six, so I figured two hours is enough time to move the stuff over and get it set up. It's not like we're going all that far." Matt said, packing up his own stuff. His mind was still working out what he hoped he'd be doing after singing the song with Miranda the next night. If all went according to plan then he would actually have not just a girlfriend, but an older, beautiful, sexy girlfriend. He smiled to himself at the thoughts going through his brain.

"Four it is then. Oh and guys," Everyone looked over at Tony. "My mom said to not suck tomorrow, cause her club has a certain reputation to uphold."

"Your mom did not say that, shut up. Besides, we've played there a hundred times already, it's not like were going to start sucking all of the sudden after being great for so long." Matt rolled his eyes at Jon's replay and at Tony's original statement. 

"It's a good thing you guys have talent, cause I don't think I could stand being around you without instruments." Matt ducked to miss Tony's other drumstick as he laughed at his own joke. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, losers." With that he left Tony's garage and started walking home. All the way back to his house, Matt kept dreaming up how great everything was going to be after tomorrow night. 


	3. three

Best Friend's Little Brother

Chapter Three

Matt sat alone in the empty classroom, except for Mr. Diggs, waiting for the detention bell to ring and release him. Cursing himself again for getting stuck in detention on today of all days. If he was lucky he'd get to Tony's house in time to help them load everything up before they headed to the club where the show was at.

"Mr. McGuire, you look anxious to get out of here. Got some big plans for the weekend?" Matt returned the smile from the substitute, he'd always liked Mr. Diggs.

"Yeah. We've got a show tonight and if it all goes well I've got some more plans for the weekend."

"I'm sure Ms. Sanchez will appreciate all the effort if you get a chance to follow through with all your plans." Matt stared at him, mouth opened in shock.

"How did you. . ." He started to ask, but was interrupted by a wave of the hand from Mr. Diggs.

"Jon could barely contain himself in sixth period. He told me all about your plan for tonight and how you've worked up quite a weekend for yourself and Ms. Sanchez."

Matt rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Jon's never been one to keep thing's quiet. Makes for great stage presence, even if it is extremely annoying to deal with as a friend."

"Well, it was slightly my fault. He invited me to the show and I asked what songs you guys are playing because you have a few originals I really like and was hoping you'd be playing them, and he took that opportunity to tell me about one particular song." Matt could not help but join in the soft laughter that followed the sub's words.

"That's Jon for you. Anyway, are you coming?"

"Have I ever missed a single show yet? Well, except for that time I had to take Ethan to the emergency room when he twisted his ankle by falling in a hole while chasing clouds again."

"Yeah, that's the reason we haven't played in the park again. We can't stop laughing long enough to actually play any music." Matt started laughing again just remembering how Ethan had been going on and on about how the cloud looked like the donkey from Shrek, even while wincing in pain from his ankle he'd tried to get someone to agree with him.

"I personally thought the cloud looked more like a frog than a donkey."

"Well, the only ass I saw was trying to keep his ankle from being shook around. . ."

"Language, Mr. McGuire." Matt turned around in his seat to find Ms. Ungermeyer standing just inside the doorway. "Your free to go though. Just try not to coat anymore jockstraps with icy hot, next time I'll let the basketball team come up with an appropriate punishment."

"Yes ma'am." Matt said with an innocent smile, trying to keep from laughing as he remembered the looks on the faces of the team as they sprinted through the halls towards the pool.

"The swimming team wasn't too happy about being jumped on either. Although, and you can never repeat this, I've never seen our team move so fast."

Matt let go of the laughter he'd been holding in. Smiling still, he grabbed his book bag from the back of the chair and quickly dashed down the halls and out of the building, running to Tony's house. When he was a block away, Jason pulled up beside him in his car.

"Four huh?" He rolled his eyes and waved Matt over. "Get in stupid, we've already got everything at Tony's mom's club, I was sent to see if I could find you somewhere."

Matt jumped into the passenger seat and they drove off to the show. Matt suddenly felt himself getting nervous as the number of hours until he put his heart out in front of everyone dwindled down.

"You okay, Matt? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine, just getting a little. . .nervous." He looked over at his friend and forced a smile.

"Wow, you've never been nervous. Not even for our first show. You must really like this girl." All Matt could manage in response was a slow nod. A minute or so latter they were pulling up in the back of the club and Matt was nearly tackled to the ground by Tony when he got out of the car.

"You just couldn't resist pulling a prank, could you? That's the Matt I know and love, and want to have his babies." Matt rolled his eyes at the huge goofy grin on the face of his friend. "Jesus, Jason. I knew you were a sucky driver, but he looks like he's about to hurl!" Tony said as he looked at Matt.

"Hey, that's not from my driving. Our little Matt is nervous about singing his song tonight." Jason said defensively. "And if you don't like the way I drive, no one ever said you have to get me to drive you places and waste my gas."

"Matt's nervous? Man, you've really got it bad then." Tony said, ignoring the rest of what Jason had said.

The three of them walked inside to find Jon running around in a frenzy trying to get everything set up. "Nice of you guys to decide to help me get this all set up." He growled before crawling under the three foot stage to find some cords or to run them somewhere.

"Who said we were here to help?" Tony asked before grabbing Jon's feet that were sticking out from under the stage and pulling him quickly back out.

"You jackass, you made me smack my head." Jon yelled as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head, looking about ready to kill someone. "And you'd better get to setting this crap up or I'm finding your mom."

Tony went to mock attention and saluted Jon. "In that case, where do you need me boss?"

Ignoring the sarcasm Jon started delegating tasks to the three of them before dropping back down to the floor and crawling back under the stage.

"Anyone remember what I was supposed to do?" Tony asked with a big grin.

"Drums! Set up your damn drums!" Jon's muffled shouts came from under the stage. With that they spent the next hour getting everything set and tested so they were ready for when the doors opened.

"Hey boys." They turned their attention to the woman walking out from the office door behind the DJ booth off to the side of the stage. "I'm gonna start letting in the kids in about ten minutes. You guys ready?"

"With me around, how could we be anything but ready?" Tony called from behind his drum set, smiling at his mother.

"With you around it's a miracle we get anything done at all." Jon replied from his seat on his amp.

"If you guys will shut up for a second, I think we should run through any songs anyone's not completely comfortable with." Matt said, adjusting his microphone again, trying to keep his mind off of thinking of Miranda.

"Aww, he wants to make sure he gets it perfect for her." Matt threw an annoyed glare behind the drum set. "Hey, sorry! Man, good thing you don't have lasers in those eyes or you'd be minus a drummer."

"Are we playing your song last?" Jason asked. "Cause no one wrote it down on the set list."

"Yes I did, it's the last song on the list." Jon said across the stage. "I made sure when I typed it up last night. I read through the list five times to make sure I had the right order and everything from Matt's list."

"Well, you got it wrong five times. The last song on my list is. . .Tony, you jerk. Stop switching out my set lists. I swear, every show!"

The rest of them just rolled their eyes at the smile that spread across their drummer's face.

------

Miranda sat on Lizzie's bed, watching her friend go through her closet, trying to find something to wear for the night. "Lizzie, come on! We're going to be late. It's not like you have to impress Gordo or anything. You could show up at his house in a paper bag and he'd think it was the most beautiful thing in the world."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't still try to look my best."

Miranda collapsed back onto the bed with a groan. "If you don't hurry, I'll have to start telling you about all the things your brother does that are adorable and cute." When that got her no response Miranda rolled her eyes. "Okay, you leave me no choice. Have you seen the way your brother. . ."

Lizzie cut her off quickly. "Okay, okay! How does this shirt look with the jeans on your. . .umm, left?"

"They look great Lizzie, now let's go!"

Ten minutes later they were standing on Gordo's porch, waiting for him to come out so they could drive to the club where Matt was playing.

"Miranda, calm down will you? It's not like you're going to miss anything if we get there a few minutes late. I promise Matt will be on stage the whole night so you'll have plenty of time to stare at him."

"I do not stare at him. . .all the time, much. Oh, just shut up." Lizzie laughed at her friend and gave her a small hug.

"You guys ready?" Gordo asked, nearly colliding with them as he charged out the door.

"Yes, let's get there please!" Lizzie and Gordo shared a smile at their friend's reaction. Miranda was already sitting in the backseat of Gordo's car when they got to the passenger door holding hands. They softly kissed before Gordo walked around the car and they went on their way.

"Finally!" Miranda breathed, anxious to get to the club and see Matt. She had heard some rumor about something Matt was going to do tonight for some girl and she was both excited and worried. She was excited at the thought that it was her, but there was the building anxiety in her heart that it was some other girl, and she really hoped that after the way Matt had found out about her feelings that there wasn't another girl. It was embarrassing and awkward enough for her to remember how he'd been standing on the other side of the door and heard her joke about what she thought about doing with him in her mind. Even if it was true, it was not something she had ever wanted him to hear, unless she had a chance to try out some of those thoughts of course.


	4. four

Best Friend's Little Brother

Chapter Four

Author's Note - This is it folks! After this chapter, this story id finished, at least for now. I may do a follow up story, but I'm not sure yet if I have the time to put in to it that a good story would require.

Matt stared out across the sea of people packed into the club in front of the stage. He could make out most of the faces since the lights had not yet been dimmed for the light effects, but the one face he wanted to see was still nowhere in sight.

"Matt, you ready?" He nodded to Tony who started counting off the first song and with that they plunged into the set list. Matt lost himself in every song that they played for the next hour or so, but still looked for her face in the crowd between each song. It was much harder to actually make out any faces with bright colorful lights shining in his face and quickly moving around the room before actually lighting a certain spot. He was glad when they took a fifteen minute break after an hour and a half of playing, both because he was drenched through with sweat and because the lights were brought back up.

"Hey Matt, after the break we've only got three songs left until your last one."

"Thanks for the reminder, not that I have been able to think about anything else other than how quick we're getting to that song. I swear we've never played an hour and a half so quickly." Matt replied with a nervous smile. As the moment drew closer, he was getting more and more nervous and anxious. He could not wait to sing the song to her, but at the same time he was scared to death that it wouldn't work out right. Even after hearing her in Lizzie's room a few days ago, he was worried that it was all something he had imagined and that he was about to really do something stupid and embarrassing.

He set his guitar down and stepped off the stage, heading directly for the bathroom to throw some water on his face and hopefully calm his nerves. He scanned the faces as he walked through the crowd, but never caught sight of the only pair of eyes he was interested in having stare back at him.

Miranda, sitting with Lizzie and Gordo towards the back of the club, saw him step off the stage and excused herself to go find him. She just hoped that when she did find him she wouldn't also find him with a girl. He had not done anything yet for her or any girl during the show and she was really getting nervous that she had gotten worked up for nothing. She spotted the top of Matt's head just before he slipped into the bathroom. Deciding it was just as good a place to catch up to him as any other, she stood outside the bathroom door and waited for Matt to come back out.

After more than ten minutes passed she started to get worried and impatient. Noting that no one else had gone in the bathroom since Matt and that after ten minutes he was surely the only person left, Miranda cautiously opened the door and walked into the men's restroom.

She scanned the room for a few seconds and decided that while this restroom was at least better than the one she followed Gordo into years ago at the Italian restaurant, she was glad to be a girl. Even a well maintained guy's bathroom held nothing on a girl's.

When her eyes settled on Matt leaning over the sink splashing water on his face, she forgot about anything other than him. She watched him cup his hands under the faucet again before bringing them to his face and running any access water through his already sweat drenched hair.

"Hey you." She wasn't sure why of all the possible word combinations, she choose that one, but there was no taking the clumsy, nervous greeting back. Matt had already spun around with a very shocked expression on his face.

"Umm, Miranda. . .you do know you're in the wrong bathroom right?"

Suddenly realizing that she had nothing to say, Miranda felt a small panic rising in the back of her mind. Why had she gone in there, she knew there had been a perfectly justifiable reason when she opened the door, but now her mind was drawing a blank as to what it might have been. Finally she found a word. "Yeah."

"Okay. . .well as long as you know. . ." Miranda was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than how cute Matt looked when he was completely confused and taken off guard.

"I followed you. . .and waited. . .but you took so long." She only hoped that didn't sound as creepy to him as it had to here after hearing the words fall out of her mouth.

"Oh." If there was more Matt wanted to say, he never got the chance. At that second the door flew open and Tony charged in holding himself like a two year old trying to hold it in.

He looked back and forth at Matt and Miranda before throwing a questioning look at Matt, then shrugging and running to the furthest urinal. "Don't mind me, just taking a pee. Hey that rhymed. Sweet!"

"Oh my God! Are you peeing?"

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to be doing in front of a urinal. I'm not the one in the wrong bathroom. If me peeing in the designated area offends you, maybe you and lover boy here should find a better place to admit your feelings. . .to. . .each. . .other. . .oops." He could tell from the look on Miranda's face and the signals coming from Matt's hands that he had said too much.

"Right, well I'll just be going back to the stage then." Tony opened the door and looked back in before leaving. "Sorry bout that. Oh and Jon wanted me to tell you we're back on in three minutes, which would be less now cause that was before I pissed and all. . .yeah."

Matt shook his head in disbelief at his friend, unable to speak. It was now him and Miranda alone again in the men's restroom at a teen club.

"Well, that was fun." Miranda said to break the silence. "Is he always that. . ."

"Yes, whatever you were about to say, yes, he is always that." Matt smiled over at her, deciding to make the best of the opportunity being given to him. "Well, this wasn't exactly the way I had planned on letting you know how I feel, but I guess it will have to work. Makes for one hell of a story someday though. My parents have a very boring story of how they met, nothing at all as good as what we can tell. . ." Matt stopped himself from rambling just in time to keep himself from finishing the thought out loud, but he knew it wasn't hard to fill in the blanks on that one.

Miranda smiled at him and giggled. "Wow, I thought I said some weird things when I got nervous, but I'd say you jumping to what stories we'll tell our kids pretty much beats anything I could possibly come up with."

Matt blushed, but returned the smile and laughed lightly at himself. "Sorry about that. But I am really nervous."

"What do you have to be nervous about? You already have a pretty good idea of how I feel about you after what you heard me say in Lizzie's room." She walked over by the sink to stand in front of him.

"Well, true, but still I was worried that you might have changed your mind or something. Or maybe it had been some other Matt or who knows what. I've never had much luck with this area of my life, so I've learned to remain skeptical until I know something's absolutely real."

Miranda stepped a little closer to him, closing the gap between them to almost nothing. "Then let me help you out. I really, really like you and I am falling for you, hard." She moved her head closer to his and swallowed against the lump rising in her throat. "I can't help myself. I keep falling faster and faster and all I want to do right now is kiss you."

Matt swallowed against his own bursting emotions and leaned in himself towards her. There was now nothing separating them but their clothes. "I am falling just as fast and just as hard. And I would definitely kiss you back."

Miranda smiled at his words before removing the final space between them by connecting their lips together briefly. They stood frozen in place, neither pulling away or seemingly able to even if they wanted to.

"I liked that." Matt said after a few more moments had passed. "What would you do if I caused that to happen again?"

"I'd help you."

Again their lips connected, but this time it was not briefly. The kiss was soon deepened by the passion they shared for each other and the thrill of new born love. When they were both out of breath they finally broke apart, Matt leaning on the sink counter for support and Miranda leaning back against the closest wall.

"Matt, feel free to cause that to happen again anytime you want." They shared a smile, but before anymore could be shared, they were again interrupted by someone entering the restroom.

"Matt! We're going back on, what are you. . .oh." Jon looked back and forth between Matt and Miranda, much as Tony had done, before breaking free of the shocked trance and remembering his urgency. "Congratulations I guess, well I'm assuming the lipstick all over your face means something good anyway. Hurry up though, we've still got five more songs to get through tonight." Again they were left alone in the men's room.

"I guess I'd better get back out there."

"I guess." Miranda replied, wanting nothing else but to keep Matt alone in a room with her at the moment. "I'll be watching you."

"I was hoping so." He smiled at her again, making her knees feel the weakness again from his kiss. "I've got a surprise for you on the last song, though now it will be much easier to sing."

Miranda kissed Matt on the cheek for luck then followed him out of the men's room and returned to her seat with Lizzie and Gordo.

"Where'd you go to? I was about to come look for you incase you'd gotten lost or something."

"Lost? Lizzie, you're the only person I know that could actually get lost in a teen club." Miranda rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend before turning her attention back tot he stage as the band started playing again. As before, her eyes never left Matt the entire time.

After four songs had come and gone, Miranda was feeling anxious again. Only now there was no nervousness or worry about anything happening that wasn't going to make her happy in some way. Matt had just kissed her, told her he was falling for her too, she really didn't see anyway for the night to get any better or worse.

She watched Matt finish off a bottled water before stepping back to the microphone and nervously run his hand through his drenched hair, slicking it back with sweat. "This next song is for M.S. Someone told us it was one of your favorites, and I couldn't think of a better way of asking you a simple question."

Matt stepped back from the mike and with a quick count off from Tony the song began. Immediately Miranda recognized the song and looked over at Lizzie with a knowing smile. "I'm guessing it had to be you that told him about this song, since you're the only one who knows of my love of all thing Something Corporate."

Lizzie just shrugged and smiled in response. Miranda turned attention back to Matt as he started singing the words, she mouthed them along with him.

Maybe when the room is empty

Maybe when the bottles full

Maybe when the door gets broke down

Love can break in

Maybe when I'm done with thinking

Maybe you can think me whole

Maybe when I'm done with endings

This can begin

If you could be my punk rock princess

I could be your garage band king

You can tell me how you just don't fit in

And how you're gonna be something

Miranda felt the thrill from their kiss surge through her again as Matt's voice pushed the words in to the air, surrounding her with his energy in a way. The rest of the words faded into nothing as she focused completely on the singer and the sound of his voice. Maybe Lizzie was right after all. Maybe this was love, or at least could very easily be.

Miranda remained lost in the world of Matt McGuire long after the song ended and the club emptied. She was only pulled back into the world by a hand placed gently on her shoulder.

"Hey you." Matt repeated her greeting from earlier. "Thinking hard?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just. . .lost. . .in your voice." She stood up and turned to face him, noticing that her table was void of Lizzie and Gordo. "Where'd they go?"

Matt smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her cheek before answering her question. "They, like everyone except the band and Tony's mom have gone home. You've been sitting here in a trance for over half an hour."

"Really?" Miranda was truly surprised to hear that. "See what you do to me?" She teased Matt, returning the kiss, but avoiding his cheek and placing her lips on his.

"Hey you two, not that I'm not happy and all, but Matt needs to get over here and help tear all this crap down so we can get out of here."

"Jon, do me a favor and be too busy to notice me for a while." Matt flipped off his friend in response to the gesture given in reply to his words.

"Do you guys always act like that with each other?" Miranda asked him quietly in his ear as they walked towards the stage, hand in hand.

"Of course, but it's all out of love. We all know that none of us really mean anything by it." Matt began unhooking cords, with Miranda helping where she could. Eventually everything they could possibly squeeze in was loaded back into Tony's car and they were standing in the back of the club.

"All right you two. I'll go dump all of this at the house and then come back to take you home if you want."

"That's okay bro, I think we're gonna walk home. It's not really the far anyway, so I'll see you later, okay?" Matt stepped away from the car as the engine started.

"Whatever lights your candles. It was nice meeting you Miranda, and I'm sure you'll get to see plenty of me. Not sure if that's good or bad for you though. . ." Tony smiled goofily at them both then drove off.

"He's a pretty cool guy." Miranda said as she and Matt began walking down the well lit sidewalk in the direction of her home. "They all were."

"Yeah, even though they can really get on my nerves like no one else I know." They walked in silence for a few blocks, sharing occasional glances and smiles with each other. "Thanks."

Miranda looked over at Matt, a little confused with what the thank you was for. "For what?"

"For falling for me."

"Oh. Well, in that case, thank you for falling with me."

Matt looked over into Miranda's eyes, staring deeply in to their depths. "I'd fall with you anywhere I had to, as long as I know we'd be together when we landed." She returned the gaze, along with a sincere smile. They walked hand in hand all they way to her house, where they spent twenty minutes trying to say goodnight, neither wanting the dream to end, just in case that was all it was.

The song used in this story was Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate off of the cd- 'Leaving Through The Window'


End file.
